To be named
by White Candles
Summary: Bella and her friend were walking home after a movie when her friend was killed in a vampire attack. When Bella first meets The Cullen she is cautious and scared. Will the Cullen make Bella feel safe and secure or will they hurt or aswell? "On hiatus"
1. Chapter 1

**LISTEN UP GUYS!**

**In this story there are going to be some decisions that I'm allowing you readers to vote on... **

**These votes may be on what dress should Bella wear to school or it might be if she wants to take a walk through the forest near her home ... it'll be completely random.**

**These choices will be written at the end of some chapters so please keep an eye out for them and vote for your favourite.**

**If you have a suggestion that should be included in this story please review them to me too **

**Thank you,**

**White Candles **

**Chapter 1**

I gave my mom a big hug while she cried on my shoulder as I was standing in the departure section in the airport with my luggage on a trolley beside me.

'Ssshhh mom, don't cry,' I begged. 'It'll be great with Charlie there and all', I said to her while hoping she wouldn't hear the sadness in my voice

'Would all passengers bordering the Flight Number SP 497 please go to gate 53, your flight would be departing in 15 minutes time' a lady announced through the speakers.

'I've got to go now mom. Remember I love you ... forever and always' I said as a gave her a hug and a kiss while I wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

'Bye my beautiful Bella, love you too sweetie and remember that you can come home anytime you want honey. Just give me a call and I'll be here', she said as I headed towards the terminal and onto the aircraft.

I signed as I sat on my seat on the aircraft as let the tears fall from my eyes. My poor mom would never understand my sudden decision about leaving Phoenix. She knows how much I love the sun, the hot air against my skin and that beautiful breeze that blows my hair into a million directions. She's seen the smile on my face as I hang out with my family and friends.

But she has also seen me cry in my room due to the loss of my best friend Allison, who was attacked by a vampire as we were walking home from the cinemas. Now you must be thinking how I knew that it was a vampire right? Well it's quite easy to tell that their a vampire by their inhuman beauty, strength, speed, eye colour, the way they speak like they're from a different time.

_**-Flashback -**_

'_Oh my god Bella! That has to be the best movie we've ever seen! It was just amazing and the plot and the setting, I mean no one has ever created a movie this epic before. Seriously the whole movie was just awesome! Man I just love Sci-Fi movies'._

'_Whoa Ally! Calm down. I bet that's the fastest you've ever talk about anything in your life before!' I laughed._

'_And besides I thought you were more into horror and thriller'. I continued, as I remembered how I begged her to come with me to watch Avatar._

'_Yeah well I still am but it doesn't help with the fact that they hardly make any horror movies anymore, I mean wouldn't it be so cool if we had some horror in our lives', she sighed._

'_Uuhhh... yeah maybe' I replied._

'_Well I can help with that', a man with a dark voice said behind us._

_Ally and I turned around so fast that it made us both dizzy and then we froze._

_The man that was just talking gave us a smirk. The man that was standing there looked like a man from the heavens. He was just absolutely gorgeous!_

'_Well, hello there', he said as he examined us from head to toe._

'_Hi', Ally replied a little breathless probably due to his stunning beauty. _

_It somehow felt wrong to be talking to a complete stranger, a stranger that I have never seen in this place before despite the fact that I know everyone that lives around here._

'_You know I was just walking past when I heard you say that you want some horror in your life, but trust me you don't', he laugh._

'_Why do you say that?'Ally asked _

'_Well simply because of this'. He smiled evilly _

_It happened so fast that I didn't see it happen. The man that was in front of me was now in front of Ally. _No not in front, it was like he was kissing her neck,_ I thought until I heard an ear piercing scream from Ally._

'_STOP, Please STOP, Please don't hurt her please!' I begged_

'_Please let her go' I cried just as he dropped her on the ground like she weighted absolutely nothing._

'_Aahhh that was delicious' he smiled, 'Now what to do with you?' He said as he wiped the blood that was on the corner of his lips._

_I took a step back as his eyes scanned by body._

'_No' I barely whispered but yet somehow he still heard me._

'_No?' he asked with a smirk as he took one step forward._

'_No please no' I cried as by back hit the wall of a commercial building _

'_Well unfortun-' he was cut off by a voice behind him._

'_James we shall be going now, we don't want to attract attention', said a guy with dark black dreadlocks, as he nodded his head toward the car park, which was about 200 metres from here._

'_Mmmhh your right Laurent. Just give me a sec'. James mused as he looked at me _

'_Leave it James, she'll never figure it out anyway' James gave him a look that clearly meant 'if you say anything I'm going to kill you'__** (AN: lol sorry I could think of anything else :P) **__'Fine but make it fast' Laurent signed._

_James turned his attention back to me and took a step towards me which was quickly followed by me moving one step back. Then impossibly fast he was right in front of me, looking at me intensely._

'_What is your name' he asked _

'_B - Bella' I stumered _

'_Well Bella, have you heard of the cold ones, their an ancient legend'_

_I shook my head_

'_Well, then I think you should hear the story don't you agree?' This man was starting to freak me out so much that I would do anything that would stop him from hurting me so therefore I nodded my head._

'_Now that's a good girl' he said to me as Laurent signed._

_'The Volturi are a very ancient legend. They are also a group of old and wise immortals'; I suddenly felt the need to gas for air. Immortal? How is that possible?_

'_They are very powerful in our world, their more powerful than all the human royal families put together any not to mention there guards, in fact any human army can't fight against them.'_

'_I told you tis story because I know that you will always remember it, whether you want to not or not,' he laugh and just disappeared with his friend._

_I didn't even realise that I crying until I started to shake really hard. I felt like a piece of glass that would break any second. You say one wrong word and then I'd be gone. _

_All of a sudden I remembered about Ally. _

'_ALLY!' I screamed as I ran towards her lifeless body._

'_No no, no, no, no. This CAN NOT be happening'. I said as I held her_

'_Ally please, please wake up, please Ally!' I sobbed as she didn't respond_

_I called 911 and told them all the details leaving out the part about the mysterious man, and just saying that I saw her like this._

'_Please stay calm ma'am will be there as soon as we can'. The phone operator said calmly_

'_Please just please hurry'. I begged just before the phone went dead._

_Later that night Allison parents and I were told that Ally didn't survive the attack. And just like that my whole world was shattered. I lost my best friend and who I called my sister and nothing could bring her back to us. _

_Ever. _

**Please review... Even if it's to say that it totally crap because I wrote it in 10 minutes due to shortage of time... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new name is needed for this story plzz review your suggestions to me...**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late... I was at overseas and only returned a couple of days ago... **

I was woken when the airhostess gently pulled on my shoulders.

'Excuse me ma'am the flight's about to land. Could you please put your seat belt on and prepare for landing?'

'Sure' I croaked

'Uhh ma'am, would you like some tissues?

Wow, I must look really bad if she was able to notice that my puffy eyes.

I smile polity as I shook my head.

As I was heading towards the arrival section I noticed Charlie walking or more like running towards me.

'Hey Bella, it's good to see you. How was the flight'? Charlie asked as he grabbed my luggage for me.

'Hey dad, the flight was great'. I smiled.

I waited as Charlie loaded my luggage into the boot of his police cruiser. I wasn't surprised when I saw him come in this car, as it was the only car that he owned.

'So Bella how's Renee and Phil, I hear that they're planning a trip around the world for their second honeymoon?' said Charlie as he started his car and headed it towards the freeway.

Despite the smoothness in his voice, I could still hear the sadness and hurtfulness in it.

'Yeah, their great. First it was decided that it was going to be a trip around Europe but then Phil and I insisted her that around the world would be more exciting and adventuress.' I indifferently.

'Oh'

'Um listen Bella; I'm really sorry about your friend Ally. I knew how close you too were, and I know how much it hurts to lose a loved one.'

'Thanks dad. And your right, it does hurt to lose a loved one especially if you're really close.'

'I'd get better Bella, you know, the pain of loss. It just takes time.'

'Yeah I know. Thanks dad' I lied.

_How can it possibly get better when I know that I was the cause of her death? If I hadn't forced to come with me to watch that stupid movie none of this would of had happened. _

As I was lost in thought I didn't realise that the car had skidded to a stop in front of a familiar white double story house. It was the same house that mom and dad first bought after their marriage.

It was sad to think that dad still hadn't gotten over mom. It has been 17 years since she left him but he still loves her and probably still remembers and had every little thing that had happened when they were together.

Charlie dropped my luggage in my room, which by the way was the same way as I left it. Except that now there was a computer which looked like it belonged more in a museum.

'I've enrolled you into Forks High School. You start tomorrow but you can take the day off because I know that you must be tired from the flight and all.'

'Oh uh great, thanks for that.' Awesome now I have school tomorrow. Please note my sarcasm.

'I've just gotta run down to the station for a minute so will you be ok here? You can come with me if you like'

'Oh no it's ok. I'll be fine here, I have to unpack', I smile at Charlie as he was leaving my room. It was so sweet to see him being too considerate towards me.

'Ok I'll be back soon and don't open the door to stranger's ok bells?' Charlie said while giving me those serious look that supposed to scare the little kid from looking into the lolly jar.

'I'm not kid anymore dad, I know how to take care of myself' I laughed

'Yeah your sure not a kid anymore' he smiled as he looked over my head towards a photo of me when I was about 8 years old and in a little princess costume for Halloween, and then back at me.

'Ahh the old times' I smiled

'I sure have missed you over the year's bells'

'So have I dad' I replied as I walked over towards him and gave him a big hug which he returned.

'I've got to get going before it's late. I'll be back soon.'

'Ok bye' I gestured as he descended down the stairs.

I walked over toward my new, well new to me cupboard. As I opened the doors I realised that no one had bothered cleaning it so it was pretty much full with dust and little cobwebs... man I hate those things... they freak the death out of me.

After I so hesitantly cleaned out the closet and placed my clothes neatly in my cupboard I went towards my suitcase and pulled out some of the photo and toys that I brought from Florida. I reluctantly pulled out some photo and placed them around the room to make the room more visual and colourful.

Many of the photo's that were placed around the room were pictures of me and Ally just sitting and mucking around as our moms would take just random pictures of us. Of course we both were annoyed about that but later when we looked at them we were shocked to see how good they were and decided to hang them around our rooms.

I felt a little tear come down my cheeks as I remembered those fun times that we used to have together. Life was so easy back those days as we knew we could rely on one another anytime. Weather if it was for an assignment or to help decorate for a party or if it was just to give each other company when our parents were out. We were always there for one another.

I absintmidly headed downstairs and thought of making something for dinner as it was already 7pm. Though the only problem was that I didn't know what Charlie liked or disliked.

I finally decided to make pasta. Who wouldn't like those? It was a quick and easy process and taste delicious too!

Charlie was home in about an hour and I had just finished plating our food

'mmm that smells great bells. You didn't have to go through all that trouble. I could have simply ordered pizza or something' he said as we took off his gun and boots and walked toward the dining table.

'Don't worry about it dad it was no problem at all.' I said as I took a bite.

After we finished our dinner Charlie headed toward the living room to watch TV while I headed up stair to pack my books for tomorrow which Charlie had bought for me.

When my books were packed and I had my clothes ready for school tomorrow I headed down stair to say good night to dad and then I went to bed thinking of what was in store for me tomorrow.

**A new name is needed for this story plzz review your suggestions to me...**

**I'm soo sorry that this chapter was soo late... I was at overseas and only returned a couple of days ago... **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FIRST VOTE IN THIS STORY IS LOCATED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE.. Also sorry for the small chapter, White Candles **

The sound of my alarm clock buzzing loudly woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked around my room after shortly resting on my bedroom window.

I looked through the window and saw that it was very could and was raining heavily. I never liked the rain; it always seemed to put me in a sad and bored mood. _Well I better get used to it since in not getting out of this town for a long time_, I thought to myself.

I signed and rolled out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom with my outfit to brush my teeth and to have a shower.

After my shower I headed downstairs to see that Charlie still hadn't left for work.

'Hey dads aren't you going be late for work' I asked him as I fixed myself some breakfast.

'Um actually bells its only 6:15am. I usually leave for work at 6:30am'

'Oh cool, I'll just remember from now on to wake up earlier' I said sadly. Waking up earlier was sadly not one of my things.

'Why do you have to wake up early from now on?' Charlie asked, seriously confused.

'I just thought that you could give me a ride to school or something, but it's ok, I guess I can walk.' I cringed at the thought of me walking in this horrid weather for 40 minutes and then reach dreading wet to school.

I absentmindedly remember how Ally and I always went to school together with the music bursting through the speakers and then suddenly all eyes would turn on us as we got out of the vehicle and headed towards the school.

I remember how the boys would look at us with lust filled eyes and how some of the girls glared at us with envy and jealously. With most of the schools population as our friend, we didn't have many enemies.

'Oh I nearly forgot about that'. Stated Charlie

'Forgot about what dad' I questioned.

Suddenly Charlie had a large grin plastered on his face as he told me to come outside. Feeling confused, I tagged along.

Once we reached outside, my eyes nearly fell out of their socket as I saw it there standing on the side of the road. _ **OK GUYS LISTEN UP!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME I MY STORY I HAVE DECIDED TO LET YOU GUYS VOTE ON WHICH VECHICLE BELLA WILL OWN AND IN WHICH COLOUR! **

**PLEASE VOTE IN YOU ANSWER, THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE CROWED AS BELLA'S NEW CAR, THANK YOU :D**

**Audi r8 **

**Bella's infamous Red Chevy Truck**

**FT HS Hybrid Sports car – My favourite lol **

**A car of YOUR own personal choice**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys ... I'm sorry for not uploading the story but I need you guys to vote on the options that I had written on the bottom of the last chapter... if you don't vote then it makes it harder to upload a chapter soon... So please vote guys!

As soon as I have gotten many votes I will then soon upload the next chapter

Sorry Again

XOXO

White Candles


End file.
